This invention relates generally to a press-connecting connector having press-connecting terminals, and particularly to a waterproof construction of a joint between the terminal and the electric wire.
A common method of waterproofing a joint between a terminal member of metal (which is received in a terminal receiving chamber of the connector) and an electric wire is to fit a waterproof plug (which is fitted on the electric wire) in an open portion provided at an axial rear end of the terminal receiving chamber.
However, in the type of connectors using press-connecting terminals, there are needed, in addition to such axial open portions, another open portions opening in the direction of the press-connection, so as to effect the press-connecting of the electric wires. Therefore, a large open portion, which is open in two directions (that is, in the axial direction of the press-connecting portion and in the direction of the press-connection), is provided at the end portion of each terminal receiving chamber to which the electric wire is to be connected. For this reason, the conventional waterproof plug can not be used.
A general technique for waterproofing such open portion has been proposed in Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Utility Model Application No. 57475/81, this technique being shown in FIG. 1. In this Figure, reference character a denotes a plug-in grip base, and electric wires b are connected to this base. Crimp-style terminals d, which are electrically connected respectively to terminals c on the lower surface of the plug-in grip base a, are fixedly secured to the plug-in grip base a. The upper portion of the plug-in grip base is partitioned by partition walls h for connection to the electric wire b, so that a plurality of recessed open portions e each opening in two directions are provided in juxtaposed relation to one another. A protective cap f of a rubber nature is of the same size as that of the recessed open portion e, and has a cavity for receiving the crimp-style terminal d therein. The protective cap f has a hollow chimney g through which the electric wire b is passed, and the protective cap is secured to the recessed open portion e by an adhesive or the like to thereby waterproof the joint. This technique is applicable to the connector of the type using press-connecting terminals if the crimp-style terminals d are replaced by the press-connecting terminals.
In the above conventional technique, however, the electric wires b must be passed respectively through the separate protective caps f one by one. Further, the protective caps f must be secured one by one to the respective recessed open portions e in which the crimp-style terminals d are arranged. This results in a problem that much time is required.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and an object of the invention is to provide a press-connecting connector of the waterproof type which can use press-connecting terminals, and in which waterproof means can be easily attached to the connector.